


Gym Bros; or, The Proper Etiquette of Being an Avenger

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Buck is thicc don't @ me, Canon Rewrite, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gratuitous Smut, Gym Sex, Gyms, Large Cock, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Not Beta Read, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: Newly a member of the Avengers, Bucky still feels like he doesn't belong at the luxurious Stark Tower. Will a visit from an old friend make him feel like he belongs?Justice for Stucky. This should've happened.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Gym Bros; or, The Proper Etiquette of Being an Avenger

It was six months after Bucky Barnes was unofficially added to the Avengers that he felt comfortable going to the private gym in Stark Tower. Sure, Stark had told him that he was free to go wherever he wanted to in the Tower as long as it wasn’t his lab, but his suspicious glare told Bucky otherwise. He hardly left the guest bedroom Stark had his robot minions set up for him. It was only when his childhood friend and fellow Avenger Steve Rogers came to visit him that he felt willing to explore the countless hallways and corridors in the horribly expensive and tax-deductive building. 

And, this time as well, Steve was by his side, both of them dressed in their fitness finest: Bucky was wearing a tank-top that snugly fit over his metal arm and thin, blue booty shorts that left nothing to the imagination, and Steve wore a bright orange crop-top with an American flag embroidered on the back with rhinestones and matching leggings that exposed his bulging shins and rippling thighs. Bucky couldn’t help but sneak a peek with his man-eyes, and part of him hoped that Steve was doing the same with his patriot-vision.

Although he had known Steve for longer than most of the Avengers had been alive, Bucky still wasn’t sure how to define their relationship in the 21st century, what with him becoming a sleeper agent for HYDRA and everything. He wanted to believe that he and Steve were still those young rapscallions fooling around in New York and trying to pick up girls way out of their league, but he wasn’t sure anymore. Could time really change two people that much?

The two soon entered the gym — a grossly large and extravagant array of countless ellipticals, treadmills, and weight machines capped by a connecting bathroom with various private showers for cooling down. Bucky couldn’t imagine how much money Stark spent to build this facility. Unlike Barton, he wasn’t a Republican capitalist, so he liked to occasionally wonder if Stark could have spent this money by donating it to charity or building a homeless shelter. But, his muscles were in desperate need of a workout, so he pushed those thoughts aside for now.

“Do you wanna do the treadmill first?” Steve spoke like a dominant drill Sargent, his naturally-chiseled voice echoing throughout the gym. Still, it was a bit tentative, like he wasn’t used to being the one giving orders. In the back of his mind, Bucky thought about how much he wanted to show Steve who was really in charge around here, only for Steve to put him in his place like the dirty brat he was, in a purely friendly way, of course. Sure, there was nothing wrong with two men engaging in the old in-and-out, but he was built different.

Bucky listened to Steve’s instructions and got on the treadmill, cranking up the speed at Steve’s command. He felt his loose asscheeks flop around in his booty shorts like fish in a net desperate to escape, and the soldier suddenly felt relieved that he wore large enough shorts to contain every square meter of his Rockies. It would be so embarrassing to pop a tire in front of Steve and flow off his untoned ass, but maybe he wanted to feel his face cheeks flush as Captain America himself took in every swerve and curve of his mortal form. But wait, this was his friend, his bro. He couldn’t just release a cheek right then and there.

Looking to his side, Bucky saw Steve leaning against a treadmill, languidly staring up at the ceiling.

“Aren’t you gonna join me?” Bucky sputtered out between pants. It truly had been a while since he had been able to work out, so he had the stamina of a bowl of scrambled eggs: none. 

“No, I just want to watch.” Steve leaned over and raised the speed on Bucky’s treadmill even higher until it was going so fast that even Lightning McQueen couldn’t keep up with it. The super soldier held on for dear life as his legs stretched and strained, unused to such activity. But, there was something even more pressing for him to notice: his shorts were beginning to ride up into his cavernous hole like Charybdis sucking up an innocent ship of sexy sailors. He tried to hold it, but the sheer girth of his booty rejected the idea of being covered for any longer. Bucky felt his cheeks begin to flush in preparation for his entire ass to be exposed to all of Steve, but the swole man thankfully turned the treadmill off.

“Are you alright, Bucky? Your face is getting really red.” The patriot himself gently touched the back of his hand to Bucky’s face cheek. It was cold and clammy like a sexy mollusk rubbing its naked body against his skin, and Bucky moaned a little before collecting himself. Although much more muscular and eye-catching, Steve was still just himself, little Steve Rogers who needed protection while Bucky got all of the pootang he could possibly hope for. A little super-soldier serum wouldn’t change that.

“No, I’m fine.” Bucky forced himself to smile.

“Good.” Steve reciprocated the gesture, a devious look in his flat eyes. “Then how about we move to the weights.”

“You mean I move to the weights. You haven’t been doing anything this whole time.” Bucky whined, lethargically making his way to the weights.

“I’ve been watching you, Bucky. I mean... spotting you, making sure you don’t get hurt.” Steve followed him over, and Bucky could feel his eyes massaging his cheeks with the intensity of his gaze. Maybe he was just really in Bucky getting back in shape. Or was there something else going on here?

When Bucky made it to the weight rack on the other side of the room, he instantly noticed that something was wrong. All of the weights were really narrow in the center, unlike anything he had seen before. Most of them were bulging at the edges, too, much too cumbersome to be held in his masculine hands.

“How am I supposed to use these?” Bucky tried to lift one, and, just like he thought, it felt strange and foreign in his grasp. He couldn’t imagine why Stark would invest so much money in a private gym and get a bunch of misshapen weights.

“Bucky,” Steve’s face darkened. “Have you ever wondered why Tony’s ass is so toned? How he keeps it hard as a rock down there?” He spread his arms out like the angel of muscular gluteus maximi had descended down into the gym.

“This is how.” 

Captain American picked up one of the ass weights and walked behind Bucky, wrenching it between his asscheeks like a metal river flowing between two majestic mountain ranges. Bucky instinctively clenched, holding the weight in place by the mind-blowing size of his backside. Steve slowly and methodically adjusted the rod, his meaty fingers grazing over the surface of Bucky’s booty shorts like feathers dancing over a still lake.

“Now, squat for me.” Bucky instantly did as he was told, thrusting his body up and down while keeping the weight in place. It almost slipped a few times, but Steve was there to grab it and push it further into his crack. By the fifth time, Bucky realized how sensitive his body was growing, how hot Steve’s touch made him feel. He could feel a second rod growing on his front, barely contained by his skimpy shorts. But, he kept squatting, hoping that his boner energy would be expended by the physical effort.

“Faster,” Steve spoke sternly, and Bucky immediately listened, squatting so fast and so hard that the floor started shaking from the force of his dummy thicc cheeks slapping the air into submission like two plump dominatrixes. It was so intense that, in California, people thought they were experiencing an earthquake. But, the only force of nature happening was the jelly-like vibrations going on in Bucky’s shorts.

Bucky soon felt Steve’s eyes descend to his lower half, and he slowly turned to hide the raging storm going on in his crotch-zone. It was like a laser was aiming right at his balls, quickly heating them up like a bag of microwave popcorn ready to get all burnt and greasy. And Bucky was suddenly struck by the desire to have Steve eat each and every kernel. That was all he could think about as Steve placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, urging him to stop.

“You good, Bucky? I’ve been saying your name for a while.” Steve looked so concerned and sexy like an army nurse, and Bucky immediately steamrolled his lips against his face like a rolling pin skidding over a pile of moist dough. His lips were so soft and plush, like his tongue was licking a fleshy marshmallow. And Steve promptly kissed him back, overtaking him in a battle of teeth and tastebuds. God, he was so hot when he asserted himself, Bucky thought to himself.

“Why don’t we go cool you off?” Steve gently pawed at Bucky’s rock-solid cock like he was expecting a treat to come out of it. Bucky leaned into his meat bod, long, sweaty hair pressing against the other man’s chest. He nodded against his freshly-waxed skin and allowed Steve to shepherd him to the private showers. Bucky was suddenly happy that his metal arm was waterproof and rust-proof. Although Steve had done nothing but watch Bucky this whole time, his whole body was bright red, and his orange crop top was soaked with sweat. It was like all of his arousal had been oozing out of his pores, making his body all wet and gushy.

The private showers were almost as oversized as Stark’s bank account, lined with marble tiles and shredded hundred dollar bills embedded into the grout. Steve turned the shower nozzle on and slowly started to peel his sweaty legging off. The wet spot on his front, Bucky realized, wasn’t sweat at all. Actually, the fluid had the same consistency as the liquid covering the rest of his body. Bucky had been so enthralled by Steve’s body heat and his own exhaustion that he hardly realized that Steve was sweating cum!

The white batter was splattered all over Steve’s body, flowing from his skin holes. If he looked down, Bucky could see his massive bologna stick practically dripping from the substance, just getting all moisturized like a lotion commercial. The winter soldier tried to reach for it like a child grabbing at a lollipop, but Steve slapped his hand away with so much force that Bucky felt his supercock grow that much harder. At this rate, it would break off before he could scrub the sweat off of his body like a branch of a mighty oak tree.

Steve seemed to notice Bucky’s little predicament and pushed him into the shower, hot water spilling all over his body. Bucky felt his inner brat come out, and he tried to swiftly exit the stall, but Steve blocked him will every square mile of his broad chest. He moved Bucky back under the stream of water, getting his booty shorts and tank top soaked with the fluids.

“At least let me take my clothes off, Steve.” Bucky huffed as he flexed his newly-toned ass muscles, causing his cheeks to hoover up his booty shorts like a vacuum cranked up to maximum overdrive. Steve gasped as Bucky’s heaving nethers were quickly exposed to the world like a dummy thicc newborn star appearing in a dismal night sky. A tear nearly filled his eye as he caught sight of that ass, and, much like Goldilocks, Steve knew that it was just right for his throbbing cock.

Bucky turned himself around, dipping his head low to allow the water to soak through his greasy rats' nest of a hairstyle, but he made sure to push his hips out just a bit to let Steve know that he was ready. Sure, they were friends for decades, but he was ready to take things to the next level. But, much to his surprised, Steve grabbed him and turned him around so that the two were eye to eye.

“I want to see your face while you engulf my vibranium shield, kitten.” Steve purred as he lifted Bucky in his swole arms and placed him on his cock like a screw entering an IKEA nightstand. Bucky gasped as it penetrated him, and he wondered if Steve was always packing this much heat or if the super-serum made his dick muscles grow bigger too. 

Water started to flood his eyes and nose from the force of the showerhead, and Bucky felt himself begin to struggle, squirming around to try to get Steve to move a few inches away from the stream, but Steve caught him in another kiss, literally stealing his breath away. It was so sexy that for a moment, Bucky didn’t even need to breathe; Steve was his oxygen and his carbon dioxide. Steve continued to provide him with sustenance, and he slammed Bucky’s monumental cheeks with his fire poker like a mountain climber ramming a grappling hook into the face of Mt. Everest.

Bucky moaned as Steve released his lips from their suction-like grip. He never knew that being gay could feel so good, and he relaxed against Steve’s harsh touch. Every pull of his skin or bit of pressure as Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s soft flesh brought waves of pleasure through his body. He held the back of Steve’s neck in his metal arm’s iron grip, forcing Steve’s forehead to touch his. As much as Steve seemed to dislike Bucky suddenly doing things of his own accord, he let the brat get away with it this one time.

Steve continued to slam his hips into Bucky until his super cucumber exploded. It was so much like all of the cum leaking from his pores had been reabsorbed and was now shooting from his cock. Bucky felt his entire ass fill with millions of tiny Steves, swelling his already luxurious cheeks to an almost indescribable level. The Winter Soldier came soon after, squirting Steve’s chest like a rogue bottle of mayonnaise. He thought Steve was going to drop him right then and there, but the mega-patriot just held him closer, allowing the water to cleanse both of them like the blessed rains down in Africa.

They stayed there until the water slowly grew cold, and Steve quickly turned it off, grabbing a pair of towels for them. He wrapped Bucky in one, kissing him on the forehead as he did so. And, when he smiled, there was nothing but pure happiness, pure love in his eyes.

“I think a weekly workout will work for now, but we’ll see if we have to increase that. And don’t think I’ll be so easy on you next time.” He playfully swatted Bucky’s ass as he left the showers, strutting out of the gym.


End file.
